In recent years, liquid crystal television sets incorporating liquid crystal display devices (hereinafter referred to as “LCDs”) are rapidly gaining prevalence. Since LCDs for liquid crystal television sets are required to have high viewing angle characteristics, the following two types are mainly prevalent: IPS-type and MVA-type. As compared to the IPS-type, the MVA-type has advantages such as excellent mass producibility and high black display quality, and enjoys a market share which is much greater than that of the IPS-type.
As is described in Patent Document 1, an MVA-type LCD is an LCD which performs displaying in the normally black (NB) mode by using a vertical-alignment type liquid crystal layer that is provided between a pair of electrodes, with domain regulating means being provided so that, under an applied voltage, liquid crystal molecules will fall (tilt) in a plurality of different directions within each pixel. The domain regulating means are, for example, slits which are formed in an electrode or ribs (also referred to as protrusions or bumps) which are formed on an electrode and protrude toward the liquid crystal layer. Although various combinations are possible for the domain regulating means to be provided on both sides of the liquid crystal layer, the following description assumes that the MVA-type LCD refers to a construction which the Applicants currently adopt as the LCDs for large-sized liquid crystal television sets, i.e., a construction where slits are provided in one of a pair of electrodes sandwiching a liquid crystal layer and ribs are provided on the other electrode, unless otherwise specified.    [Patent Document 1] The specification of Japanese Patent No. 2947350